staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Civil War
Background Increasing Violence Following the UTSEA victory in the Great Solarian War, the UTSEA began gobbling up planets owned by the Vramese Empire and colonizing them with their own people, having already repopulated their colonies that were struck by the Vramese the people of these world's wished for self determination, following the end of the war, the Kaiser rebuffed those pleas. In 2082 Rúni Mac Eanraig the Magistrate of Amerigo colony threatened to secede from the UTSEA if his demands for equal treatment within the UTSEA Quarter council were not meant. Five days late the UTSEA arrived to planet and launched an assault on Rúni's command Center in Sparkling Village, he and his entire family was executed. The execution sparked outrage among the colonists around the sector. a retaliatory strike against the UTSEA occurred on Mars Colony where Miroslav Grahame an anti-unionist bombed a security center on the planet, his attack destroyed the dome that protected the city from the harsh martian environment , the total number of dead reached 56,000. This provoked a counter-strike by pro-Unionists who hijacked a refueling Harbinger I at the Amerigon Shipyards, they then crashed it into Miroslav's hometown killing 12,000 people and halving the colony. the UTSEA did not condemn the attack, and thus many colonies unilaterally declared independence, the UTSEA declared war on them all, but at this point the conflict was between Earth and it's nearly all of its colonies David Jefferson of the Lunar Colonies creates the Planetary Statists Federation, his forces are surprise attacked by the UTSEA Fleet of Orange, he is forced to move his forces to Frontier Colony where he gets wide support even among UTSEA military officials David Jefferson declares war on the UTSEA. Battles First Battle, Battle of Fort Braxis 2083 * General Jackson Brickwell of the newly formed PSF leads a surprise attack on Fort Braxis in Victoria Antarctica, his forces manage to steal large amounts of ammunition and weapons * First battle of the war * Garnered sympathy for the anti-unionist cause Battle of Tiger's Paw 2083 * Federation forces defeat UTSEA force led by General: Horace Valeria on Amerigo * Valeria's lieutenant Chris Warfield is killed in action * UTSEA loses 75,000 poorly trained troops First Battle of Remington 2084 * Federation Victory in 2084 UTSEA forces battered by Frontier Guard, General Horace Valeria loses 100,000 soldiers in 21 days * Three UTSEA Harbingers are shot out of orbit by Frontier's anti-xeno defense systems Battle of Antioch 2085 * Inconclusive tactically. * Strategic UTSEA victory as Amerigo's supply moons are nuked from orbit * 957,000,000 killed in three weeks as UTSEA and Federation forces continuously send forces, 99% of all civilians are killed on Amerigo Battle of Jacksonwood 2087 * Federation Victory * Roberts defeats UTSEA Assaults by Eddy Duke * Continued Pro-Unionist Insurgency until 2091 Second Battle of Remington 2088 * UTSEA Forces led by Angus Minsk defeat the Federation force guarding the region * UTSEA Forces recapture 27 Harbinger cruisers that were stolen from them Battle of Dylarburg 2089 * UTSEA Victory * Roberts loses to Reiner losing 275,000 troops to Reiner's 197,000 * Raphael's Big Push fails utterly, he and his entire regiment of 300,000 are killed * Federation forces are not resupplied on Frontier * Frontier falls to UTSEA Battle of New Oklahoma 2089 * UTSEA Victory, UTSEA forces conquer Sumer Battle of SkyTech City 2091 * UTSEA total victory, Federation failure to capture UTSEA Capital with final push using stolen Arc'Del technology * Kaiser Matt Tygore, lightly injured in the battle, he personally slays 7000 Federation soldiers and kills General Josephson * 470,000 Federation forces and their sleeper cells decimated over two months. * only 5,170 UTSEA forces killed Battle of Sparkling City 2093 * UTSEA Victory Robert's forces surrounded, he surrenders to the UTSEA Aftermath Amerigo was conquered by the UTSEA following the UTSEA victory in Sparklng City, following that, the UTSEA in 2094 put all Federation leaders on trial and executed them all, UTSEA forces heavily militarized their bases on their colonies as the Quarter council approves re socialization against all dissidents. UTSEA Begins focusing on building it's an empire once more. Category:Wars